What Too Choose
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Jonathan has just been offered the job of running for senator but is unsure what he should choose. This is for a songfic challenge. Please R
1. Dare You To Move

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kents or anything else Smallville related.

This chapter is based on the song Dare You To Move by Switchfoot.

_Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

It seemed like it was just yesterday that Jack asked Jonathan to run for senator in his place. He still hadn't told Martha or Clark about the offer because he wanted to be sure he knew his answer first. The fact that kept pushing him to accept this offer was that he would be running against Lex. "I can't let him be senator," Jonathan said to himself.

"Jonathan is something the matter?" Martha asked coming into the barn.

"Martha what would you say if I was to tell you I was considering to run for senator?"

"Excuse me Jonathan, did you just say you want to run for senator?"

"Well yea I did. With Jack stepping down, he told me to take his place."

"That was a few weeks ago, how come you didn't tell any of us?"

"I wanted to be sure I knew what I wanted to do before letting you and Clark know." Jonathan said.

Martha went over to him, "Well have you decided if you wanted to run or not?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Part of me wants to run against Lex and a part of me doesn't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next chapter be based on?

002. As I Lay Me Down to Sleep 003. It's a Beautiful Life 004. Unwanted 005.

Naked

006. My Immortal 007. There You'll Be 008. Everything Burns 009. Superman (It's

Not Easy) 010. Hanging by a Moment

011. Hold On 012. Fly 013. Someone's Watching Over Me 014. The Sacrament

015. Silver and Cold

016. You Raise Me Up 017. Numb 018. Reverie 019. Torn 020. Untitled

021. Angel 022. Wires 023. Meant to Live 024. Sand and Water 025. The

Winner Takes it All

026. Scars 027. Listen to Your Heart 028. Faith of the Heart 029. Last Kiss 030.

Hello

031. Broken 032. Float On 033. Sick Cycle Carousel 034. Miss a Thing 035.

Jaded

036. Tomorrow 037. Wonderful World 038. Headstrong 039. Knockin' on

Heaven's Door 040. Unwell

041. Dance Me to the End of Love 042. The Reason 043. Goodbye to You 044.

Cry 045. Vindicated

046. Die for You 047. Beautiful Goodbye 048. Since U Been Gone 049. A Place

for My Head 050. All Things Must Pass

051. Another One Bites the Dust 052. At the Beginning 053. Because of You

054. Blowin' in the Wind 055. Butterfly

056. Chances 057. Cleaning Out My Closet 058. Concrete Angel 059.

Crackerbox Palace 060. Cryin'

061. Drift Away 062. Drops of Jupiter 063. Early Morning Blues and Greens 064.

Every Rose has it's Thorns 065. Family Portrait

066. Flavor of the Weak 067. Good Riddance 068. Hallelujah 069. Hide 070.

Innocent

071. I'll be There for You 072. In My Life 073. Imagine 074. Iris 075. Just Breathe

076. Long Way Round 077. Look Through My Eyes 078. Make Your Own Kind of

Music 079. More Than Love 080. One Last Breath

081. Rain 082. Right Kind of Wrong 083. Sex on the Beach 084. Show Me Love

085. So in Love with Two

086. Strange Disease 087. Superman's Dead 088. Television 089. The Times

They Are a' Changing 090. Too Bad

091. Unanswered Prayers 092. November Rain 093. Wash Away 094. Why

Haven't I Heard from You 095. Wild Horses

096. You Ain't the First 097. Sleep Tonight . 098. Collide . 099. She's My Kind of

Rain. 100. Everywhere.


	2. As I Lay Me Down To Sleep

This chapter is based on the song: As I Lay Me Down To Sleep by Sophie B. Hawkins

_Though it's not clear to me  
Every season has its change_

Martha went up to Jonathan the next day, "So have you decided what you wanted to do yet?"

"It is a tough decision but…I think I am going to take Jack up on his offer." Jonathan said.

Martha hugged him, "Well you know I'm with you with this decision. But I just don't want it to wear you out."

Jonathan hugged her back, "I know Martha, but don't worry. If it means keeping Lex out of the office, then it's worth it."

Clark came down to the kitchen, "Hey guys what's going on?"

"Clark, remember when Jack was over here a couple of weeks ago. Well he asked me to take his place and run for senator. And I have just made up my mind and I am going to go for it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next chapter be based on? And please let me know your input.

003. It's a Beautiful Life 004. Unwanted 005. Naked

006. My Immortal 007. There You'll Be 008. Everything Burns 009. Superman (It's

Not Easy) 010. Hanging by a Moment

011. Hold On 012. Fly 013. Someone's Watching Over Me 014. The Sacrament

015. Silver and Cold

016. You Raise Me Up 017. Numb 018. Reverie 019. Torn 020. Untitled

021. Angel 022. Wires 023. Meant to Live 024. Sand and Water 025. The

Winner Takes it All

026. Scars 027. Listen to Your Heart 028. Faith of the Heart 029. Last Kiss 030.

Hello

031. Broken 032. Float On 033. Sick Cycle Carousel 034. Miss a Thing 035.

Jaded

036. Tomorrow 037. Wonderful World 038. Headstrong 039. Knockin' on

Heaven's Door 040. Unwell

041. Dance Me to the End of Love 042. The Reason 043. Goodbye to You 044.

Cry 045. Vindicated

046. Die for You 047. Beautiful Goodbye 048. Since U Been Gone 049. A Place

for My Head 050. All Things Must Pass

051. Another One Bites the Dust 052. At the Beginning 053. Because of You

054. Blowin' in the Wind 055. Butterfly

056. Chances 057. Cleaning Out My Closet 058. Concrete Angel 059.

Crackerbox Palace 060. Cryin'

061. Drift Away 062. Drops of Jupiter 063. Early Morning Blues and Greens 064.

Every Rose has it's Thorns 065. Family Portrait

066. Flavor of the Weak 067. Good Riddance 068. Hallelujah 069. Hide 070.

Innocent

071. I'll be There for You 072. In My Life 073. Imagine 074. Iris 075. Just Breathe

076. Long Way Round 077. Look Through My Eyes 078. Make Your Own Kind of

Music 079. More Than Love 080. One Last Breath

081. Rain 082. Right Kind of Wrong 083. Sex on the Beach 084. Show Me Love

085. So in Love with Two

086. Strange Disease 087. Superman's Dead 088. Television 089. The Times

They Are a' Changing 090. Too Bad

091. Unanswered Prayers 092. November Rain 093. Wash Away 094. Why

Haven't I Heard from You 095. Wild Horses

096. You Ain't the First 097. Sleep Tonight . 098. Collide . 099. She's My Kind of

Rain. 100. Everywhere.


End file.
